The offering of products for sale over the Internet has been known for a number of years. Many proposals have been made to effect secure electronic payment over the Internet and often this makes use of credit cards or debit cards.
However, problems may arise if purchases are relatively small, if the customer does not wish to make use of a credit/debit card or if a customer does not own a credit/debit card.